Silent Help
by FaithinBones
Summary: Brennan doesn't believe in ghosts or angels. Sometimes tragedies force us to reconsider what we know is "true". Note: contains spoilers for "The Ghost in the Machine" and "The Shot in the Dark".
1. Chapter 1

There's no such thing as ghosts. Right?

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been asleep when she felt a presence in the room. Booth was involved in a kidnapping case and wasn't home yet; so, Brennan should have been alone. Opening her eyes, Brennan carefully moved her head to see if she could see whoever was in the room with her.

Surprised, Brennan sat up and stared at an older woman standing two feet from her bed. The woman appeared to be sixty years old. Her hair was brown with streaks of gray and her eyes were the color of chocolate. Her eyes were wet with the tears that filled them, the tears silently sliding down her cheeks.

Not afraid, Brennan asked, "Who are you? How did you get into this apartment?"

Not saying anything, the woman lifted her left hand, palm up and opened it to show a small toy soldier in the middle of her hand.

Brennan, not convinced that she was in any danger, stared at the woman and then the small toy, "You should leave now. This is not your apartment."

Turning, the woman walked through the open doorway.

Brennan, curious what the woman would do next, slid out of her bed and walked across the room and into the living room. Puzzled, Brennan didn't see or hear the older woman. Walking around the apartment, Brennan couldn't find her. Walking to the front door, Brennan unlocked the door and looked out into the hallway. Finding the hallway empty Brennan closed the door, locked it and went back to her bedroom.

Noticing that the clock on the nightstand read 2:37 a.m., Brennan retrieved her phone from her dresser and called Booth.

Her call going to voicemail, Brennan placed the phone back on the dresser and went back to bed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, Brennan was awakened again. Opening her eyes, Brennan saw the woman standing at the end of her bed. Holding her hand out, palm up, the woman showed Brennan a small broken toy soldier. Seeing that Brennan was awake and was looking at the toy, the woman lowered her arm and then turned around and left the room.

Exasperated, Brennan slid out of her bed and followed the woman out of the bedroom. Seeing the woman walking across the living room, Brennan then saw the woman walk through the closed front door.

Sighing, Brennan muttered, "I'm imagining things. There is not such thing as apparitions."

Walking back into her bedroom, Brennan noticed that the clock now displayed 3:37 a.m. Retrieving her phone from the dresser Brennan sat down on her bed and called Booth. Her call going to voicemail, Brennan then called Agent White whom she knew was working the kidnapping case with Booth.

"Special Agent White."

"Agent White, this is Temperance Brennan. I'm trying to reach Booth. Is he still with you?"

"No, we rescued the child a few hours ago. Booth said he was heading straight for home about a couple of hours ago. He should be home by now. It should only be about an hour and half drive."

Worried, Brennan responded, "He isn't home yet and his phone is sending me to voice mail."

"Ok, I'll check into it. I'll have someone check his GPS coordinates and see where he is. Maybe he got caught in a traffic tie-up."

"Thank you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing next to Booth's hospital bed, Brennan held Booth's right hand as he explained what happened.

"I was just driving along and a big deer jumped out in front of my truck. I tried to get out of the way and I kind of lost control of my truck. I saw I was heading into the trees on the side of the road; but, it happened so fast and I couldn't stop the damn truck. I went past some trees, down an embankment and my truck ended up plowing into a big tree. I guess I was knocked out. The next thing I know woke up in an ambulance and the EMT said I'd been in an accident. He wouldn't let me call you. He had me on a back board strapped down and wouldn't let me move. I'm sorry Bones. I would have called you if they'd have let me."

Smiling, Brennan squeezed Booth's hand, "That's ok, Booth. They just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself any further. They did the right thing. Thankfully your injuries aren't too serious."

Laughing quietly, Booth held Brennan's hand, "You know it's weird what you dream about. While I was unconscious, I dreamed that my grandmother was standing next to my truck and talking to me. She said that I needed to be a good soldier and to be brave. She said she'd get someone to come help me. Isn't that crazy? She's been dead for twenty three years."

Feeling a chill run down her spine, Brennan replied, "Yes the mind can . . . Yes, it is crazy."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Happy Halloween Ya'll.


	2. Chapter 2

DorothyOZ: What would Booth say if Brennan told him about her own ghost?

I imagine no one is surprised that a sequel showed up. I did put my own twist on the prompt though.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had gone home to rest and to get a change of clothes to bring back for herself and Booth. His doctor felt that Booth could go home in a day or so if Booth promised to rest and not do anything for the next four days more strenuous than push the buttons on his TV remote.

Booth had suffered multiple contusions to his chest and arms where the airbag had slammed into him while his forward momentum threw him against his steering wheel. The fact that he wasn't launched through the windshield was a miracle considering he wasn't wearing a seatbelt at the time of his accident. He'd also suffered a concussion and the doctor hadn't been thrilled to learn that Booth had brain surgery a few years ago and had a small plate in his head. He worried that Booth may have suffered from too much brain trauma in his life.

Booth on the other hand thought the doctor was overreacting as most doctors seem to do when he was injured.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been laying in his hospital bed, watching television when he'd noticed movement near the door to his room. Looking over, Booth frowned and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Marie walked further into the room and over to the bed, "I just came to make sure you're doing ok. You gave us all quite a scare you know."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "You can't visit me like this. You can get me into trouble. I've told you that before. What if Bones sees you?"

Reaching out and patting Booth's hand, Marie answered, "Oh she's already seen me."

Frowning, Booth glared at Marie, "What do you mean she's already seen you? What did you do?"

Glaring back, Marie replied, "You need to be more civil towards me, Seeley. I don't like your tone of voice."

Expelling his breath, Booth glanced at the ceiling and then back at Marie, "Ok, I'm sorry. When did Bones see you? What the Hell did you do?"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Booth's hospital room, Brennan noticed Booth was lying still with his eyes closed. What she found interesting was the fact that the television was turned off.

Sitting down on the chair next to the bed, Brennan stared at Booth's face and relaxed. His appearance was frightful considering the bruises on his chest and his arms and the cuts from the broken glass on his face, arms and chest; but, the doctor has assured them both that all in all, Booth was doing very well.

Sighing, Booth opened his eyes and bit his lower lip. Staring at Brennan, Booth swallowed and asked, "What made you call Agent White yesterday? I mean I may have just been running late or I was lost or maybe I was still at the crime scene. Why call him and ask him where I was?"

Surprised, Brennan replied, "I woke up and noticed that the hour was late and decided to call you. You didn't answer your phone; so, I called Agent White to confirm if you were still working on the case."

"You never do shit like that. I mean you don't call someone else to check up on me. Why do that this time?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan explained, "I'm not sure. I just felt it would be wise to do so. It's a good thing I did, don't you agree."

Nodding his head slowly, Booth smiled, "So you just decided to call Agent White."

Flicking her eyes at the window, Brennan turned her gaze back at Booth and responded, "Yes, that's correct."

"Marie said she had to visit you twice to make you call someone. She told me that for someone with a high IQ you were very slow to understand what she was trying to tell you."

Startled, Brennan stammered, "I . . . I don't know what you're talking about, Booth. Who is Marie?"

Laughing, Booth replied, "OK, play it like that, that's ok. Just remember, I know what happened; so, deny it all you want. I know."

Rubbing her arms, Brennan asked, "Who is Marie?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Oh no. You can't deny what happened and then ask me who she is. It doesn't work like that. Admit you saw her and I'll tell you who she was."

Raising her chin, Brennan frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, then I don't know who you're talking about either."

Ooooooooooooooooo

The room had been very silent. Booth had finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Brennan had been trying to come up with a way to make Booth tell her who Marie was; but, so far she hadn't liked any of her plans.

Jared, walking into the quiet hospital room saw his brother sleeping and Brennan sitting on the chair next to the bed. Walking over to the chair, Jared leaned down and hugged Brennan. "So how's the bastard doing?"

Frowning, Brennan let the slander slide and answered, "He might go home tomorrow."

Smiling, Jared exclaimed, "Damn maybe some day he'll start wearing his seat belts."

Licking her lips, Brennan stared at Jared and asked, "Who's Marie?"

Turning pale, Jared asked, "Oh God, what the Hell did she do this time?"

Ooooooooooooooo

Happy Halloween. %-)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Pulling Brennan from the chair, Jared led her to the door. Glancing back at Booth's sleeping face Jared opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, pulling Brennan behind him. Releasing her arm, Jared pointed down towards the end of the hallway.

Walking past the rooms, Jared hunched his shoulders and put his hands into his pants pockets. Brennan, annoyed at Jared's behavior, followed him to the end of the hall. Standing next to the window at the end of the hallway, Jared turned to face Brennan.

"Ok, how do you know about Marie?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "Booth mentioned her."

Removing his right hand from his pocket, Jared rubbed his jaw, "Ok, that's nice."

Crossing her arms, Brennan asked, "Whose Marie?"

Pursing his lips, Jared asked, "What exactly did Seeley say about Marie?"

Clearing her throat, Brennan glanced down the hallway and back at Jared, "It would seem that Marie warned someone yesterday that Booth was in trouble."

Smirking, Jared responded, "She warned someone. Ok."

Growing frustrated, "Why the reticence, Jared?"

"I'm not saying anything about Marie unless you tell me what's going on and I mean the truth not innuendo."

Exhaling sharply, Brennan explained, "It would appear that Marie entered into our apartment yesterday and tried to tell me that something was wrong with Booth. She actually didn't say anything to me which made her warnings hard to understand."

Chuckling, Jared interrupted, "Yeah, she only talks to me and Seeley."

Continuing, Brennan frowned at Jared, "At first she cried and showed me a small toy soldier and the second time she showed me a broken toy soldier. It would have been more helpful if she had just told me what the problem was."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jared replied, "Don't complain to me about it. Seeley says it must be some weird ass rule that ghosts can only talk to some people and not everyone."

Huffing, Brennan exclaimed, "There are no such things as ghosts."

Laughing, Jared shook his head and tried to walk past Brennan. Reaching out her hand, Brennan commanded, "Stop. I want to know who Marie is."

Turning back to look at Brennan, Jared replied, "Marie is Dad's mother. She never liked us to call her Grandma or grandmother. She said it made her sound old. We call her Marie instead."

Glancing down the hallway towards Booth's room, Brennan nodded her head, "You've obviously seen her since um . . ."

Smiling, Jared finished, "She died?"

Frowning, Brennan asked, "How many times have you seen her?"

Clearing his throat, Jared put his hands into his pockets again, "I've seen her about a dozen times. Seeley's seen her a lot more; but, then again, he's always getting his ass into a jam and Marie always has to butt in when he does. Not that it can be a bad thing. It's just she helps us when she can and then she does things to get us into trouble afterwards. It drives us nuts. It's a wonder we aren't locked away right now."

Seeing the look of disbelief oh her face, Jared explained, "Ok, look, the first time Seeley saw her was in Iraq. He'd been captured by the Republican Guard and they were beating the shit out of him. They wanted to know why he was where they'd found him and other bullshit and Seeley refused to tell them. He told me that he knew that if he'd said anything they'd have killed him and he didn't want to die. . . . Anyways, they'd gotten tired of beating him; so, they'd left the room and Seeley tried to sit up and when he did, he saw Marie sitting on the floor next to him. He said he thought he was delirious; but, Marie just patted his leg and said that she was going to go for help and he was supposed to be a good soldier and not say anything. If he could be quiet she was sure that she would have time to save him. . . . Seeley told me that she just stood up and walked through the door. He said he'd thought that he'd lost it."

Seeing Brennan was watching him intensely, Jared continued, "Seeley found out later that his Captain Little had been standing in his tent when Marie walked into the tent and held up Seeley's ID card. His captain said that he asked her where she got it; but, she didn't say anything. She just walked out of the tent and over to his Humvee and got in. Captain Little followed her to the truck and when he looked in she wasn't there. He looked around and he saw her standing up the road. The Captain believes in ghosts and angels like Seeley does and he called out to some of his men and they got into the truck and started driving. She'd appear on the road ahead of them; so, they knew where to go. She led them to some building in a small village. The Captain and his men took the building and found Seeley alive; but, in really bad shape."

Laughing, Jared took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms, "Marie couldn't rest on her laurels. Oh, no not her. She followed him to Kuwait and then Germany and then back to the States. She upset a lot of people and they blamed Seeley for her being a civilian in unauthorized places. Stuff like that. He finally had to yell at her to make her go away. . . . He felt kind of bad about that; but, she does stuff like that. She hangs around when she shouldn't. Seeley tried to talk her into moving on; but, she's being stuborn. She says she didn't protect us when she should have; so, she wants to do it now. She told Seeley that she'll move on when we do."

Sighing, Brennan stared at Jared, "You do understand that there is no such thing as ghosts don't you?"

Shaking his head, Jared smiled, turned and walked back to Booths' room. Walking behind Jared, Brennan was about to enter Booth's room when she noticed Marie standing a few feet further up the hallway. Smiling, Marie waved her hand and then disappeared.

Closing her eyes, Brennan took a deep breath and then reopened her eyes. Seeing the empty hallway, Brennan opened the door leading into Booth's room and entered it.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Poor Brennan, so what do you think? Was any of this interesting?


	4. Chapter 4

There is some interest in my weird little story; so, I will be updating it once in awhile.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jared had stayed in Booth's room for about an hour; but, since Booth had remained asleep, Jared finally decided to leave. Brennan watching him leave smiled and thanked him for coming.

Brennan had been watching the news on Booth's television, when Brennan noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, Brennan found herself staring at Marie. Marie, smiling timidly at Brennan, walked past her chair and over to the hospital bed. Reaching down, Marie picked up Booth's hand and held it against her chest.

Brennan, watching Marie holding Booth's hand, stood up and walked around Booth's bed to the other side. "Who are you?"

Smiling at Seeley, Marie replied, "I'm a figment of your imagination."

Frowning, Brennan tapped her fingers against Booth's mattress, "That isn't an answer."

Looking across the bed at Brennan, Marie shook her head, "I'm not sure how to answer your question. Jared told you who I am. You refuse to believe that I exist. If I don't exist then I'm a figment of your imagination."

"Jared claims that you only talk to him and Booth. If that's true then why are you talking to me?"

"I find it's easier not to talk to people. I have a hard time talking to people and not turning transparent. I think its loss of concentration. You really shouldn't see me at all; but, I find that if I concentrate I usually can get someone to see me if I want them to. The same works for sound. It takes a lot of practice."

Looking at Booth's hand in hers, Marie smiled, "It took me years to figure out how to hold something in my hand."

"There is no such thing as ghosts. I'm not sure how you're doing what you're doing and why you're doing it; but, I do know that there is no such thing as ghosts."

Nodding her head, Marie replied, "That's alright. I don't care if you believe that I exist or not. My boys do and that's all that matters. They know that I'm watching over them. I really can't do anything physical to help them; but, sometimes I can get them some help if the person I'm trying to warn is receptive enough. You were a tough case for me. Seeley doesn't want you to see me; but, really who else was I going to get to help him in time. Sometimes you just have to do what's right."

"Why have I never seen you before?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Marie replied, "You and Seeley have done a pretty good job of protecting each other. I used to protect him before he met you; but, really he doesn't need me that much anymore since he has you."

"His life has been in danger more than once since I've known him."

Smiling, Marie looked down at her grandson, "Yes, I know. I was there. The one time that Seeley really needed my help, you were already looking for him and I knew that you needed Jared's help; so, I made Jared consider what you told him and made him realize that his career wasn't worth his brother's life. Also, Teddy promised to help Seeley as much as he could on the ship; so, I did the best I could by doing my part with Jared."

"Teddy?"

"Teddy Parker. My great grandson is named after him. Teddy helped Seeley get top side on the ship when that nasty woman and her partner kidnapped my poor boy and put him on that ship. If I could have strangled that bitch I would have. Pardon my French."

"I don't understand, you mean Booth had help getting to the top of the ship?"

Nodding her head, Marie placed Booth's hand back on the mattress and replied, "Yes, of course. Seeley had been drugged and he wasn't thinking very clearly when he first woke up. The hold he was in started to fill up with water because he tried to open the wrong hatch; so, Teddy found a pipe in the water for Seeley to use to open another hatch door to get out before he drowned. Teddy said that Seeley would have drowned in the hold if he hadn't found the pipe."

"You're telling me that you think a ghost helped Booth on the ship?"

Smiling, Marie turned to look at the television, "Well it was either Teddy or a figment of my grandson's imagination."

Seemingly interested in the ad for peanut butter playing on the TV, Marie murmured, "Gosh, I do miss peanut butter. . . . You know you saw Teddy?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I can assure you, I've never seen a ghost."

Laughing, Marie responded, "Alright. Teddy was at Arlington National Cemetery when Seeley took you there to visit Teddy's grave and Seeley wanted to talk to Teddy's girlfriend, well Teddy's friend who is a girl. Teddy was too bashful to have a girlfriend."

"I didn't see a ghost at the cemetery."

Watching a dancing hot dog on TV, Marie smiled, "Teddy walked right by you. You acknowledged that he was there."

Shaking her head, Brennan turned to look at Booth. Seeing that Booth's eye lids were fluttering, Brennan picked up Booth's hand and turned to stare at Marie. Marie, staring at her grandson, smiled, waved at Brennan and disappeared.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, opening his eyes, glanced around the room and asked, "Who were you talking to?"

Brennan squeezing Booth's hand, replied, "I wasn't talking to anyone."

Frowning, Booth asked, "When can I get out of here? I want to go home."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

So, is my weird little story still interesting?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the kind reviews. I know this story is odd; but, I actually do have a plan for it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been home for a day when he'd noticed that he had company.

"Ok, Marie, I know you're there. You might as well show yourself."

Smiling, Marie stood away from the corner of the bedroom. "Seeley, I just wanted to make sure you're doing alright . . . When are you going to start wearing seat belts? It's a miracle that you weren't thrown through the windshield."

Smiling, Booth looked at the doorway and then motioned for his grandmother to step closer. "If you want to visit then close the door."

Nodding, Marie walked over to the door and closed it very gently. Walking around the bed, Marie sat down on the edge next to her grandson. Picking up his hand, Marie remarked, "You sure do have a lot of scratches on you. Those are going to be irritating after a while."

Rubbing the scratches on his face and then his chest, Booth laughed, "Going to be irritating? . . . Thanks Marie for getting me help. I really appreciate it."

Nodding her head, Marie replied, "I know you didn't want me to bother Temperance; but, I really didn't know who I could bother that would understand what I was trying to tell them and help you in time."

Squeezing her hand, Booth smiled, "Yeah, well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. She doesn't believe you're a ghost."

Sighing, Marie looked down at her grandson's hand, "I know. She refuses to believe I exist. I've talked to her, she's seen me and I've even disappeared in front of her a few times and nothing impresses her."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth looked at Marie's sad face, "Marie, why don't you move on? You don't need to keep hanging around. You know you're not supposed to stay."

Rolling her eyes, Marie responded, "Seeley, we've been through so many times I am really getting sick of this conversation. Everyone I love is here. If I move on, then it will be without you or Hank or Jared and I can't do it. Besides, you need me. You're always getting into trouble. You'd have been with me a long time ago if it wasn't for my staying and you know it."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, I know; but, I have Bones now. She watches my back pretty good and I watch hers. You can go ahead and move on and wait for us to join you."

Shaking her head, Marie reached out and touched the side of Booth's face. "I will move on when you and Jared do. I made that promise to you and I plan to keep that promise."

"What about Pops? He's going to expect to see you when he goes. He's going to be pissed when he finds out that you didn't go ahead of him."

Smiling, Marie replied, "Your grandfather is capable of taking care of himself. He may be a little irritated when he finds out I'm waiting for my boys; but, he'll understand when we're all together."

"No, what he's going to be is pretty pissed when he finds out that you stuck around and you never let him see you."

Sighing, Marie shook her head, "Seeley Joseph Booth, you know good and well that Hank doesn't believe in ghosts. I don't want to disappoint him; so, that's why I don't let him see me. . . . You know, I plan to have a talk with that man when I finally do see him. I knew he liked sex; but, a man his age, he could hurt himself with what he gets up to and . . . "

Shocked, Booth interrupted, "Marie, stop. Stop it right there. I am not going to talk to you about Pop's sex life, no way."

Laughing, Marie patted her grandsons' hand, "Your girlfriend is right, you are such a prude."

Lifting his chin, Booth glared, "I am not a prude. I just don't want to hear about my grandfather's sex life. Sheesh. Come on. That is private business. His private business."

Shaking her head, Marie patted his hand again, "Alright, don't get into such a tizzy. . . "

Hearing the doorknob turn, Marie released Booth's hand and disappeared.

Brennan, flicking her eyes around the room as she entered it, asked, "Who are you talking to Booth?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I'm not sure how to answer that question. . . . Let's go with I wasn't talking to anyone."

Walking over to the bed, Brennan sat down next to Booth. Booth, startled, jumped a little when she sat down. Looking around, Booth saw Marie standing in the doorway. Smiling she turned and walked out into the hallway. Turning back to face Brennan, Booth saw a look of concern on her face. "What?"

Concerned, Brennan replied, "Why did you jump when I sat down?"

Leaning over and picking up Brennan's hand, Booth held it to his lips and kissed it, "Have I told you that I love you today?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "As a matter of fact, you've said that twice to me today."

Kissing her hand again, Booth smiled, "I can never say that too many times."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Still interested in my story? Too weird?


	6. Chapter 6

(The Ghost in the Machine) – See I told you I had a plan!

Welcome to my strange story. I appreciate the reviews, they've been great.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

He'd been standing in the greenhouse waiting for Brennan to examine the remains when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning, Booth frowned.

Marie, waving, walked over to where Brennan was standing, "Don't worry Seeley, I'm being careful. Only you can see me. I've got the trick of that now, so don't worry."

Rolling his eyes, Booth stayed where he was. Flicking his eyes between Brennan and Marie, Booth tried to keep his eyes on both of them.

Marie, walking around Brennan, stopped when she found herself next to the skeleton. Looking down, Marie sighed, "Seeley, the boy is still here. . . . He's just laying there staring at Temperance and he's not very happy seeing his head in her hands. . . You know that's kind of creepy if you think about it . . . I would hate to see someone holding my head like that. . . . Oh he said he's looking through the eyes. . . Listen kid you can get up and walk around and you don't have to look through your skull's eyes. . . What do you mean go away? I'm just trying to help you."

Coughing, Booth shook his head. Pointing towards the greenhouse entrance, Booth walked towards the door, "Hey, Bones. I'll be right back."

Marie, puzzled at her grandson's attitude, followed him out of the doorway. Walking behind him, Marie found herself behind his truck. Watching him open the back, she saw Booth reach in and retrieve two bottles of water.

Opening one of the bottles, Booth looked around, "Ok, what are you doing? I've told you not to come to crime scenes."

Shrugging her shoulders, Marie responded, "I was bored. Jared is fighting with Padme about a new job offer somewhere and he got mad at me and told me off. He wasn't very nice to me Seeley. I want you to talk to him and tell him that he's not supposed to treat his grandmother like that."

Sighing, Booth drank more water. Looking around again, "I'll call him. Now go home or wherever you want to; but, don't hang around here. I can't afford to be distracted."

Smiling, Marie looked towards the greenhouse, "Why aren't you asking me about the boy?"

Staring at Marie, Booth turned and sat on the tailgate of his truck, "What about him?"

"Well, he looks like he might be about 13 or 14 years old. Would you like me to talk to him and find out why he didn't move on?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No I don't want you to do anything. Bones will find out who he is. That's her job. You telling me who he is isn't going to help me because I'd just have to ignore what you tell me. I just can't miraculously say 'Oh by the way the kids name is blah blah'. I have to do it by the book; so, no help from you."

Exhaling sharply, Marie complained, "You are so obstinate some time. He's right there. I can ask him anything you'd like me to. I could ask him his name and what happened to him and that would save you and Temperance a lot of time and trouble."

Placing his right hand over his eyes, Booth sighed, "Marie, how would you like me to explain how I know that information, huh? Come on, use some common sense. I have to let Bones and the squints do their thing to get the info. Now go home before you're tempted to tell me stuff you shouldn't."

Huffing, Marie glared, "I'll leave if you promise to call Jared. He's not being very nice to me and I don't appreciate it."

Removing his hand from his eyes, Booth promised, "I'll call him. I promise."

Nodding her head, Marie looked towards the greenhouse, "That furry squint is staring at you."

Jerking around, Booth found Hodgins staring at him. Stepping away from his truck, Booth turned and slammed the back of his truck closed. Walking over to the greenhouse, Booth held up the bottled water, "I got thirsty, you have a problem with that?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins replied, "Not me. I just came to tell you that Dr. B wants to see you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Sitting in his truck waiting for Brennan to finish packing up her kit, Booth called Jared.

"Jared."

"Hey, Jared, it's been awhile."

Sighing, Jared asked, "What do you want, Seeley?"

Frowning, Booth stared at the house across the road, "I just called to see how you're doing."

"Yeah right, you only call me when you want to fuss at me. What did I do this time?"

Holding onto his patience, Booth replied, "Ok, look, Marie told me that you were rude to her. She's your grandmother for God's sake. Show her some respect."

Angry, Jared snarled, "Yeah, my dead grandmother, my dead grandmother who won't mind her own business by the way. I told her she needs to move on and quit interfering in my life and it pissed her off."

Sighing, Booth pleaded, "Jared, she loves you and she wants what's best for you. Cut her some slack."

"Seeley, she was taking Padme's side of our argument we were having and Marie called me a knucklehead. Where's the respect she's supposed to show me, huh?"

Sighing again, Booth replied, "Ok, got it. I'll talk to her. Just please show her more respect. She's your grandmother."

Grunting, Jared responded, "My crazy dead grandmother."

"Jared"

"Seeley. . . Yeah, ok . . . whatever."

Hearing the call end, Booth placed his phone in this pocket.

"I'll bet he called me crazy again."

Jerking around, Booth held his right hand against his chest and panted, "Damn it Marie. Don't do that. I thought I told you to go home."

Shrugging her shoulders, Marie stared into her grandson's angry face, "I just wanted to make sure you were going to call Jared."

Exhaling deeply, Booth gripped the steering wheel in front of him, "I talked to him. He said you called him a knucklehead. You have to give respect to get respect."

Squinting her chocolate eyes at Booth, Marie responded, "Fine. I'll stop calling him a knucklehead to his face."

"Thank-you."

Smiling, Marie replied, "You're welcome. . . . See manners are everything."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, I'll remember that."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, did you like the turn my story took? Still interesting?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading my quirky story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Avalon Harmonia was standing in Angela's office waiting for Angela to take her up on to the platform to look at the small skeleton. Avalon had been studying her cards the previous evening when she'd felt that she'd been sent a message by someone that had been brought to the Jeffersonian. Calling Angela, Avalon had found out that a child's skeleton had been found in a green house. Hopeful that she might be able to help Angela, Avalon had volunteered to come to the Jeffersonian to see if she could learn anything about the victim. When she'd arrived, Avalon had been told to wait in Angela's office until Brennan had left the platform.

Staring at one Angela's painting, Avalon smiled and remarked, "This painting is very good."

Marie, sitting on the couch, stared at Avalon.

Avalon, seeing that Marie was going to be shy, explained, "I know you're there. . . Oh interesting, you belong to Seeley."

Startled, Marie replied, "He belongs to me, I don't belong to him. He's my grandson."

Turning her head, Avalon asked, "Why don't you show yourself to me?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Marie smiled, "Ok, why not."

Surprised, Avalon walked over to the couch and sat down near Marie, "I'm surprised you showed yourself. Spirits rarely do that."

Laughing, Marie answered, "I've been practicing. I want my grandsons to be able to see me and I've had to make others see me to help me help my grandsons. They're always getting into trouble."

Nodding her head, Avalon remarked, "My name is Avalon Harmonia. You're Seeley's grandmother?"

Glancing at the doorway, Marie replied, "Yes, I am. I like to keep an eye on him and his girlfriend as well as my other grandson and my husband."

Shaking her head, Avalon asked, "Why are you still here? Why don't you move on?"

Lifting her chin, Marie replied, "My boys need me. If it wasn't for me, Seeley would have died when he was a young man. I want him to have a long and happy life. His childhood was so miserable and I just think it would be unfair not to help him have a nice adulthood."

"I don't think I understand."

Sighing, Marie explained, "You're a stranger and I normally wouldn't tell a stranger family business; but, you're different. Obviously you're very different. . . . Seeley was abused by his father when he was a child. He was eleven years old before Hank, that's my husband, found out and stopped it. . . . The sad thing was, we knew something was wrong; but, we thought it had to do with his mother being gone. We were so upset when we found out our son was beating our grandson. Hank threatened to kill Joseph and Joseph just left. . . . We had to take over raising Seeley and his brother Jared. . . You know it was hard at first. Seeley is a survivor and he can put on a coat of armor that is hard to penetrate. He didn't trust anyone for so long. . . He can be very charming and seemingly happy; but, really he hides behind that armor and it takes a lot to get through that. . . It took years to get him to trust Hank and me."

"Does he know that you're here protecting him?"

Smiling, Marie nodded her head, "Oh yes. Temperance has seen me too; but, she won't admit that she's seen me. She's very stubborn."

Laughing, Avalon responded, "You're telling me. . . So, Seeley sees spirits. . . I find it interesting that he claims to be a skeptic."

Shrugging her shoulders, Marie replied, "His coat of armor. He protects himself from the outside world very carefully. . . I think Temperance is the only one he really trusts in this world besides his family, well except for Jared. They don't get along. They're like oil and vinegar. You have to shake them up to make them connect for a little while; but then eventually they separate again. . . I think Seeley resents that he had to protect Jared from their father and yet Jared can't admit to anyone that their father was a monster and that he really needed Seeley. Jared has his own armor of denial."

Nodding her head, Avalon asked, "Why are you here today?"

Leaning forward, Marie glanced at the doorway and then back at Avalon, "I was at the crime scene when they recovered the boy's body. . . Seeley wouldn't let me help because he wouldn't be able to explain it. . . . I decided to watch over the boy and see if I can get him to move on. . . He won't tell me why he's still here. He's very stubborn and refuses to talk to me. . . He just pretends he doesn't see me. That is very annoying."

Nodding her head, Avalon replied, "Yes it is very annoying. It is also very annoying that your grandson can see spirits; but, pretends that I'm some kind of charlatan. One time, I got him to listen to me when Temperance's life was in danger; but, still he acts like I'm really a con artist."

Blushing, Marie stared at the ceiling.

Puzzled, Avalon asked, "What's wrong?"

Clearing her throat, Marie returned her gaze to Avalon, "He didn't listen to you that time Temperance was in danger. I was standing on the steps above you. You kept urging him to go to her and I knew that you were a sensitive; so, I kind of freaked out and yelled at Seeley to go save Temperance. I knew that she had gone to see that doctor and I had gone to tell Seeley about it when I found him with you. You were acting very urgent and I became afraid. He ran to save Temperance because of me not you. Sorry."

Laughing, Avalon replied, "It doesn't matter. He saved her and that's what matters."

Smiling, Marie saw Angela walk into her office.

"I'm going up on the platform and be with the boy. I don't want him to be afraid when you show up. You put off a kind of . . . well, I'm not sure what to call it; but, anyone with sense can see that you have a kind of power. I don't want the boy to worry about what's going on."

Nodding her head, Avalon stood up and watched Marie walk across the room and out of the door.

Angela, seeing Avalon watching the door, remarked, "Don't worry, Bren is in her office. We can go see the body now."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think about this story so far?


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I appreciate them a lot.

I still don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marie was standing next to the small skeleton when she saw Avalon walk up onto the platform.

Collin Gibson, seeing Avalon for the first time, asked, "Who's that?"

Amused, Marie turned to Collin, "I thought you weren't talking to me?"

Sighing, Collin replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Who's that?"

Smiling, Marie replied, "That's Avalon Harmonia. She's a psychic."

Listening to Hodgins fuss at Avalon, Collin asked, "What's a psychic?"

Turning away from the sarcastic conversations between Hodgins and Avalon, Marie stared at the small boy, "A psychic talks to dead people. That is if they really are psychics. Some people pretend they have psychic abilities when they don't."

Curious Collin stared at Avalon as she leaned over his skull, "Is she a fake?"

Shaking her head, Marie replied, "No. She's real. She's a perky little thing. Not a lot of people are happy like she is. She's a pretty strong psychic too. She knew I was in Angela's office and asked me to show myself."

Sighing, Collin replied, "Can she hear me if I talk to her?"

Nodding her head, Marie responded, "She can hear me; so, I'm going to assume she can hear you . . . Oops, you waited too long, she's leaving."

Sighing again, Collin replied, "That's ok."

Studying the small spirit lying on the table, Marie asked, "Why don't you move on? You know you shouldn't be here? All you have to do is stand up and walk towards the bright light. Pfft, you'll be where you're supposed to be."

Shaking his head, Collin replied, "Not yet. I need for my girl to hear something before I go."

"What girl?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Collin replied, "Never mind, you can't help me. No one can help me."

Irritated, Marie replied, "You know Collin, I can help you. If you'd trust me, I could help you and then you wouldn't have to hang around here. Please, trust me."

Watching the silent spirit, Marie shrugged her shoulders." What are you going to do when they bury your skeleton or even cremate you?"

Sighing Collin replied, "I don't know. . . . What's cremate mean?"

Staring at Cam as she performed some test, Marie replied, "That's when they burn your body so that they can scatter your ashes."

Worried, Collin asked, "Can they do that?"

Nodding her head, Marie replied, "I'll say. My son was cremated. He asked that his ashes be scattered over my grave. It kind of pissed me off. When I finally go, I'm going to tell him too. He was supposed to be buried next to me. Now his ashes are just mixed in the soil above my grave. No respect for tradition."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Marie walked into the room, "Seeley, that boy told me that he can't move on until his girl hears something."

Sighing, Booth turned from the stove and stared at Marie, "What Boy, Marie?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Marie asked, "What boy do you think I mean? How many boys do you think I know? I am dead you know and I don't exactly . . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth interrupted his grandmother, "Marie, what boy?"

Rolling her eyes, Marie replied, "The boy hanging around his skeleton that you found in the greenhouse."

Nodding his head, Booth pursed his lips, "I thought I told you not to tell me anything about him? I can't explain any information you give me about the boy; so, I don't want you to tell me anything about him. Please Marie, do what I say."

Exhaling deeply, Marie walked over to where Booth was standing, "What are you cooking?"

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned back to his skillet and stirred the contents of the pan, "I'm making vegetarian fried rice."

Wrinkling her nose, Marie asked, "What no meat? You're kidding me."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I'm going to broil some chicken for me. The rice is for Bones and me. You know she doesn't eat meat."

Standing next to her grandson, Marie took a deep breath, "You know I tell myself that if I could just breath deeply enough I could smell anything; but, it isn't true. I don't smell anything since I died. Sometimes that drives me crazy. I see pizza and my mouth wants to water, which it can't because I don't have any water in my mouth and I want that pizza so bad and I think to myself, wow just one slice. All I want to do is just eat one slice and be able to smell it and taste it. It's just not fair. I should be able to at least smell stuff."

Laughing, Booth replied, "Don't you think that's a good thing you can't smell stuff? Dead bodies stink and since you hang around dead people when you shouldn't then it's a good thing you can't smell their bodies."

"Ha Ha, you are so funny, Seeley. Just a riot a minute. I'll remind you how humorous that little joke is when you die. You'll see Mr. Smarty pants."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Still interested in my little weird story? Reviews are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for supporting my story and giving me such great reviews. I know it's odd; but, it's something that my muse is interested in.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marie was standing in Hodgins' office watching Colin staring at Hodgins. Shaking her head, Marie spoke to Colin, "Your parents were very nice. They miss you a lot."

Nodding his head, Colin replied, "Yeah, I'm sorry that I made them cry. I didn't mean to get killed it was just a stupid accident."

Startled, Marie saw Avalon step in to the office. Hodgins wasn't happy to see Avalon and started to fuss at her. Avalon, using her charm talked Hodgins into letting her talk to Colin.

After Hodgins left the room, Avalon began to talk to Colin. Smiling, Avalon leaned closer to Colin's skull, "Your death is a tragedy because you were going to make the world a better place and that's the way it should be." Shaking her head, Avalon sighed, "I don't understand; but, I will later."

Leaving the room, Avalon looked around and shrugged, "Hi Marie."

Shaking her head, Marie watched as Avalon hurriedly left the room before Hodgins came back. "She's very nice."

Nodding, Colin replied, "Yeah, she is. Why does she keep coming to see me? I'm dead."

Shrugging her shoulders, Marie replied, "She feels sorry for you because you haven't moved on yet. You really need to move on. You're not supposed to be here."

Exasperated, Colin asked, "If that's true, then why are you here?"

Shaking her head, Marie replied, "Listen young man that is no way to talk to a grandmother. I'm just trying to help you. Avalon is trying to help you. Everyone here is trying to help you. We all want you to move on."

Shaking his ghostly head, Colin replied, "Not yet, maybe later. I really would like Miranda to hear my stuff first."

Placing her hands on her hips, Marie asked, "What stuff?"

Noticing Hodgins enter the room again, Colin replied, "Never mind."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Scratching her head, Marie stared at Colin's skull sitting in the living room. Noticing Colin staring around him, Marie explained, "This is my grandson's house. I'm not so sure Temperance should have brought you home with her. I mean no offense; but, your dead and a skull is not something normal people bring home with them."

Nodding his head, Colin stared at the art work on the shelves across the room, "Yeah, it is weird. I guess she wants to study me some more. . . Do you hear that music? That's my mix tape. I made it for Miranda. She never listened to it. I really wanted her to listen to it."

Puzzled, Marie asked, "Is that the stuff you were talking about? Is that what you wanted your girlfriend to hear?"

Laughing, Colin replied, "Miranda wasn't my girlfriend. I would have liked for her to be my girlfriend; but, she already had a boyfriend and I was too young for her."

"Not that young, just three or four years."

Smirking, Colin replied, "Three years is a lot. Now that I'm dead and she's getting older it's even worse. Now she's five years older than me."

Laughing, Marie looked towards the staircase, "Tell me about it. My oldest grandson is 42 years old. I'm still 52 years old. Don't think that isn't confusing."

Watching Brennan reenter the room, Marie smiled, "I'm going to go see my great-grandbaby. Do you want to go with me? She's very cute."

Shaking his head, Colin replied, "Nah, I need to stay where my skull is. I don't want to lose it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at Christine, Marie sighed.

Booth standing next to the crib, looked up and asked, "What's wrong Marie?"

Shaking her head, Marie replied, "That boy is downstairs you know. I tried to get him to come see Christine; but, he's afraid to leave his skull."

Sighing, Booth looked back at his wakeful daughter. "I need to go downstairs and get Bones to come to bed. It's getting late."

Shrugging her shoulders, Marie observed, "She's kind of upset about this case."

Picking up Christine, Booth reached over and picked up a novelty flashlight and turned to Marie, "Bones feels bad that the victim is a child. She tries not to let cases bother her; but, it's different when it's a child. It can be hard to take sometimes."

Nodding her head, Marie stared at her great-granddaughter, "I keep telling Colin to move on but he won't go."

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "Yeah, you're the perfect role model, Marie. I can see him listening to you."

Frowning, Marie crossed her arms, "Ok, Mr. Sarcastic. Enough with the moving on bit. Keep it up and I'll go stay with Jared for awhile."

Laughing, Booth walked past Marie and out into the hallway, "That's supposed to be a threat?"

Huffing, Marie followed Booth down the hallway, "You'd miss me if I was gone."

Glancing back, Booth replied, "No I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would."

"Nope, not really."

Stopping, Marie placed her hands on her ghostly hips, "That's a mean thing to say to your grandmother, Seeley."

Slowly walking down the staircase, Booth glanced back at his grandmother, "I'm sorry Marie. You know I love you; but, I want what's best for you and staying around me isn't it. You deserve better than to have to worry about me and Jared all of the time. You deserve to rest."

Shaking her head, Marie felt teary, "Seeley, you deserved to be protected when you were a child. I failed you and I need to look after you to make up for failing you."

Stopping, Booth sighed, "Marie, you never failed me. Don't you understand? You and Pops saved me and Jared. You saved me and I love you for it. You don't have to make up for any failures because you didn't fail me or Jared. You were a fantastic grandmother and a great mother to me and Jared. You were there when I needed you to be. I don't need you to look after me anymore. I want you to rest and to be happy."

Sighing, Marie replied, "I am happy."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Still interested in my story? Reviews are encouraged and appreciated. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reading my story. The reviews have been very nice.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Colin was sitting next to his skull watching Hodgins puttering around his office. Sighing, Colin started to weep. Realizing that there were no tears on his face, Colin dashed his hands across his dry face and cried harder.

Entering Hodgins office, Marie noticed the sad ghostly boy, "What's the matter Colin?"

Turning his back on Marie, Colin replied, "Angela found my music. I really wanted Miranda to hear my music; but, I don't know if that's going to happen. She's grown up, why should she want to make a trip back here just to listen to my music?"

Walking over to where Colin was sitting Marie leaned over and patted his shoulder, "She was your friend Colin. She'll come."

Turning around, Colin lowered his head, "Will it hurt to move on?"

Shaking her head, Marie smile sadly, "No Colin, of course not. You just move towards the light and pfft, you're where you're supposed to be."

Sighing, Colin remarked, "I want to move on; but, I'm afraid. When the time comes, can you go with me? Please?"

Shaking her head, Marie stared at Colin with wide eyes, "No, Colin, I can't. I need to stay and watch over my boys."

Throwing his arms around Marie's legs, Colin begged, "Please Marie. Please go with me. I'm afraid."

Feeling panicky, Marie stepped back from Colin, "Please Colin. There isn't anything to be afraid of. You just walk towards the light and like that show "Star Trek" you're transported to where you need to be. It'll be fun. You'll see."

Shaking his head, Colin begged again, "Please Marie, when it's time, please go with me. I'm afraid to go by myself."

Her shoulders slumping, Marie stared at the floor, "Colin, you're asking me to leave my boys behind. Who'll take care of them? They need me, don't you see?"

Standing, Colin stepped towards Marie and held out his hands, "Please Marie. You're grandsons are adults. Please don't make me move on by myself. Please."

Closing her eyes, Marie sighed deeply, "Oh Colin. . . Alright, I'll move on with you. I . . . I'll help you move on."

Crying out, Colin threw himself at Marie, "Oh thank you Marie, thank you. I'm so scared to go by myself. Everyone talks about how daring I was, what a risk taker I was; but, really, I didn't do anything scary. Not really. It's just I don't know what happens when we move on. I'm afraid to go by myself. I know you think I'm a big baby but Marie, this is different. This isn't doing tricks on a skateboard or standing on the hood of a stupid truck on a dare. This is different and . . ."

Interrupting Colin, Marie opened her eyes and shook her head, "No Colin, I understand. It is scary. To tell you the truth one of the reasons I haven't moved on is I've been afraid to move on by myself too. I was going to wait for Seeley. He's very brave. I was going to go when he did. You're the first one to ask me to move on with him. No one has ever offered that before."

Moving back from Marie, Colin wiped his dry eyes, "Thank you Marie. Thank you. I'm not ready; but, when I am, I'll tell you. Remember, you promised me."

Sighing, Marie nodded her head, "I promised. Let me go say good bye to my boys first. I need to let them know I'm leaving them."

Nodding his head, Colin stepped back to where his skull was located. "That's ok, Marie. You go tell them. I love you Marie."

Smiling sadly, Marie turned and left the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Watching Booth holding his daughter in his left arm while he read to her, Marie slowly stepped towards her grandson, "Seeley, you know I love you."

Looking up, Booth smiled, "Of course, Marie. You tell me you love me all of the time. I love you too."

Swallowing, Marie nibbled her lips, "You have a wonderful mate, Seeley. Your daughter is so beautiful. Are you happy?"

Puzzled, Booth cocked his head, "Is something wrong, Marie?"

Shaking her head, Marie smiled, "No of course not. I just what to know if you're happy."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yes, I am. I'm very happy. Are you sure something isn't wrong?"

Shaking her head, Marie replied, "No, I was just thinking. I'm always hanging around you and I know I make Temperance nervous. She can't admit that I exist and I know you try to pretend I'm not around to reassure her. I think I might spend some time visiting things I've never seen before. You don't really need me. I could go and look at stuff and when you're ready to go, then I'll come back and we'll move on together."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "Marie what's really going on?"

Clearing her throat, Marie replied, "I wasn't going to tell you; but, well maybe I should just in case. I don't want you to think I can help you any more when I won't be around to do that. . . You see, Colin is afraid to move on, more like terrified really. I've decided to help him and I'm going to move on with him. When he's ready to go I'll go with him."

Feeling the blood leaving his face, Booth shook his head, "You're moving on?"

Smiling, Marie nodded her head, "Yes, you and Jared aren't little boys anymore. You don't need me like you used to. It would probably be for the best if I go. It's what you and Jared have been trying to get me to do for years I'm just going along with it."

Feeling his throat thickening, Booth cleared his throat, "Marie, I don't want . . .uh . . . I love you Marie. You'll be happier on the other side."

Shaking her head, Marie replied, "Not happier, Seeley. I won't be happy until you and Jared and Hank are finally with me. That doesn't mean I want you to rush things. Stay here as long as you can. Take care of Temperance and Christine and Parker and don't take insane risks. If the Army comes back around tell them to back off and leave you alone. I forbid you to go back into the Army. Do you hear me?"

Nodding his head, Booth croaked, "Yes, grandma."

Grinning, Marie shook her head, "Don't you dare call me that. I'm only ten years older than you are."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I love you Marie. I'll miss you."

Shrugging her shoulders, Marie smiled, "I love you Seeley. I'll see you just before I leave."

Nodding his head, Booth hugged his daughter and closed his eyes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Colin was ready. Miranda had heard his song and he was ready to move on. Looking through the glass wall, Colin saw all of the people who had helped him and he knew he would forever be grateful that they had gone through so much effort. Placing his ghostly skateboard on the floor, Colin rolled a short distance down the hallway.

"Marie, where are you Marie?"

Marie, standing in front of the glass wall, felt her face grow hot from tears she wanted to shed and couldn't. Raising her right arm, Marie stared at her grandson, kissed her hand and then made a throwing gesture with her hand at him. Smiling a watery smile, Marie said, "I love you, Seeley."

Swallowing, Booth watched Marie walk down the hallway. Moving without thinking, Booth walked over to the doorway and looked down the hallway. Marie moved to the middle of the hallway and suddenly took the hand of a young teenage boy in hers. Colin turned and smiled at Booth. Booth shocked that he could see the boy, lifted his right hand and waved.

Marie and Colin walked towards a white glowing curtain hanging between the entrance to the Lab and where they were standing. Just before they stepped through the curtain, Marie turned and smiled at her grandson. Turning back, Marie held Colin's hand firmly in hers and they both stepped through the glowing curtain.

Booth, feeling tears running down his face, brushed the tears away and walked rapidly over to Brennan's office. Entering the office, Booth closed the door behind him, put his hands over his face and cried.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Ok, this is not the end of this story. It will be back sometime in February after a certain episode has aired. I cannot tell you anything about the episode because many people are trying to be spoiler free. When you see the episode, you will know that you should see this story reappear a few days afterward. I hope you like my story so far. It's been a lot of fun and very unusual. Reviews are appreciated. Is this story worth continuing?


	11. Chapter 11

If you haven't seen "The Shot in the Dark" and you wish to be spoiler free then please skip the rest of this story.

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

She'd been in the hospital for a week and wanted to go home. Booth had talked to her doctors and they had decided that she could return home as long as she didn't exert herself. Booth has sworn that she wouldn't have to and her surgeon had consented to releasing her.

Wheeling her down to the lobby, Booth smiled at the scowl on his mate's face. "Come on Bones, you get to go home. Cheer up."

Sighing, Brennan stared at the front entrance as they approached it, "I don't feel that it was necessary for me to be wheeled out of the hospital. I'm ambulatory and I need to exercise to regain my strength."

Stopping, Booth leaned over Brennan, "Bones, you are not allowed to exercise right now. Your doctor told you that and you agreed. If you're planning on doing what you're not supposed to do then I'm taking you back to your room. There is no way I'm going to let you hurt yourself."

Frowning, Brennan looked up at Booth's face. Seeing fear written there, Brennan paused. "I will not exercise until I'm given permission to do so."

Biting his lower lip, Booth stared intently at Brennan. Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Let's go home then."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Not being allowed to climb the staircase, Brennan found herself banished downstairs. Booth had placed blankets and pillows on one of the couches and had then moved the coffee table away and towards the end of the couch so that it wouldn't get in her way when she left the couch. He'd placed a small bell on the coffee table and told her to ring it when she needed something. He'd taken a week of vacation and he planned to make sure Brennan followed doctor's orders.

Brennan had expected Booth to retrieve Christine from Day Care; but, he explained to her that Angela was going to bring her that evening.

"I can't leave you at home by yourself Bones. Christine will be fine where she is and you'll get to see her tonight."

Laying on the couch, Brennan sighed, "I want to sleep in my bed, Booth. I don't want to be down here."

Staring at her, Booth nodded his head, "Alright, you can go upstairs if I carry you upstairs."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "Absolutely not. You could hurt your back doing something ridiculous like that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "It's me carry you or you stay down here."

Sighing, Brennan closed her eyes, "Fine."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_You are so stubborn."_

_Opening her eyes, Brennan looked up and saw her mother staring at her. "I don't understand, what are you doing here?"_

_Smiling, Christine sat down on the coffee table and stared at her daughter, "I'm just visiting."_

_Shaking her head, Brennan pinched her wrist._

_Puzzled at her daughter's behavior, Christine asked, "What are you doing?"_

_Looking away from her wrist and back at her mother, Brennan replied, "I was pinching myself to see if I could feel the pressure on my wrist. I can; but, that proves nothing, "I'm quite certain I'm dreaming. I'm not sure why I'm dreaming of you though since my life is not in danger anymore."_

_Leaning over and patting her daughter's shoulder, "Maybe you're dreaming about me because you miss me."_

_Not answering, Brennan studied her mother's features. Finally, Brennan sighed, "Why did you say I'm stubborn?"_

_Clasping her hands in her lap, Christine smiled, "Because your man wants you to stay downstairs and you don't want to listen to him. Why not let him carry you upstairs if you really want to go upstairs?"_

_Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "His back and knees cause him problems. Carrying me upstairs could aggravate those problems and I wouldn't be able to help him if he was hurt."_

_Frowning, Christine asked, "He sounds as stubborn as you. If he knows he has a bad back and he should be careful then he has no business offering to carry you upstairs."_

_Smiling, Brennan replied, "You think I'm stubborn; but, you really haven't dealt with a stubborn person until you've dealt with Booth. He's extremely stubborn."_

_Sighing, Christine replied, "God help you both then when my granddaughter becomes older. If she takes after both of you then you're both in trouble."_

Shaking Brennan, Booth exclaimed, "Bones, what do you want for lunch?"

Looking around and seeing only Booth, Brennan remarked, "I must have been dreaming."

Smiling, Booth sat on the coffee table, "Oh yeah? Anything good?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I dreamt that my mother was sitting on that coffee table and talking to me."

His eyebrows arching up, Booth replied, "What did you talk about?"

Her brow furrowed, Brennan replied, "How stubborn you are."

Surprised, Booth asked, "How stubborn I am?"

Laughing, Brennan stared at Booth's annoyed expression, "And how stubborn I am and probably how stubborn Christine is going to be."

Smiling, Booth replied,"Well, at least we'll all have something in common."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Still interested in this story? Let me know. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

This takes place after "The Shot in the Dark".

Thanks for reading my odd story. I really appreciate the reviews I've received.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Feeling restless, Brennan wandered into the kitchen to see what Booth was doing. Watching him stirring something in a pot, Brennan leaned against the island, "What are you doing?"

Turning, Booth frowned, "What are you doing up? You promised me that you'd rest."

Shaking her head, Brennan complained, "I've been home for three days and I'm bored, Booth. I'm very bored. You won't let me do anything and I can't stand being idle."

Sighing, Booth removed his spoon from the pot and placed it on a spoon rest. "Look Bones, you're recovering from a very serious wound. Your heart stopped three times in the hospital, three times, ok. You have to let your body repair itself and that means you need to rest. Now, please, go back into the living room, lie on the couch and close your eyes."

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "Where is Christine?"

Suspicious, Booth replied, "She's upstairs taking a nap which is what you're supposed to be doing."

Drumming her fingers on the island, Brennan watched them move against the cool surface, "All I do is sleep. . . Come lay with me."

Surprised, Booth guffawed, "I don't think so."

Annoyed, Brennan replied, "Not like that Booth. Honestly, you're very annoying sometimes. I just want you to hold me while I sleep. I miss you and I'm tired of sleeping by myself."

Glancing at his pot, Booth asked, "What about dinner?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "You can cook later or we can order takeout."

Turning off the eye on the stove, Booth replied, "You know, you're a difficult patient. It's a good thing I'm a patient guy."

Laughing, Brennan placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh, you were serious."

His brow furrowed, Booth responded, "Ha ha smartass."

Holding up his right hand quickly, Booth exclaimed, "Don't say it."

Smiling, Brennan turned and walked towards the living room, "Don't call me a smartass if you know I'm just going to tell you that my being smart has nothing to do with my ass."

Following Brennan into the living room, carrying the baby monitor, Booth rolled his eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_He's worried that you aren't behaving."_

_Looking across the room, Brennan saw her mother sitting on the other couch, "I am an adult, mother. I don't have to behave."_

_Shaking her head, Christine replied, "You know what I mean, Tempe. How are you going to heal if you won't rest?"_

_Listening to Booth's gentle snore in her ear, Brennan whispered, "You need to keep your voice down or you'll wake up Booth. He's the one who needs to rest. He's been taking care of me since I was shot and he won't stop and rest. He's tired and he won't admit it."_

_Enlightened, Christine smiled, "Oh, so that's what you're doing. You figured out a way to make your man rest."_

_Sighing, Brennan glanced at the arm draped over her shoulders and across her chest, "He has a name you know. His name is Booth and wish you would say that instead of my man."_

_Chuckling, Christine stared fondly at her daughter, "You're the one who said you're with a man. I'm just repeating what you said."_

_Exasperated, Brennan glared, "I did tell you his name is Booth."_

_Shrugging her shoulders, Christine replied, "He loves you very much."_

_Smiling, Brennan agreed, "Yes and I love him."_

_Standing, Christine moved closer to her daughter and knelt beside her, "I'm so happy you found someone that loves like he does. I used to worry that you never would; but, they kept telling me not to worry about it. They said that you'd meet your soul mate one day and I was so happy when you did. Of course, I wasn't too happy the way you treated each other at first; but, they told me to have patience and now look. You two are so happy."_

_Frowning, Brennan asked, "Who is they?"_

_Leaning over and kissing her daughter on her cheek, Christine smiled, "You don't have to know everything, Tempe. Some things are meant to be kept secret."_

_Reaching out her hand and touching her mother's arm, Brennan responded, "That isn't an answer."_

_Standing, Christine replied, "Yes it is. It just isn't the one you wanted to hear."_

_Turning, Christine walked across the room, opened the front door, turned and smiled. "I'll be back, Sweetie."_

_Watching her mother leave, Brennan exclaimed, "These dreams seem too vivid. Perhaps the pain medicine I'm taking is causing me to hallucinate."_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Please review my story. Thanks._


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"_Tempe, I want you to know that I've really enjoyed talking to you. When they told me I'd be allowed to talk to you I was so surprised. That usually doesn't happen unless someone needs to be guided over; but, you weren't ready for that and still they let me talk to you. I love you Tempe. I've loved you since the second you were born. You were such a beautiful baby and now look at you. You're so beautiful. You're so smart. You have a beautiful family. I just couldn't be happier about how your life has changed."_

_Staring at her mother who was standing next to the front door holding a purse, Brennan asked, "Are you leaving? When will you be back?"_

_Shaking her head, Christine answered, "You don't need me, Tempe. You're doing very well and tomorrow, Booth said you can go upstairs and sleep in your bed. If he thinks you're well enough to do that then you don't need me anymore. . . . Before I leave though, I want to apologize to you baby. We should never have left you behind. We should have taken you to my sister's place and begged her to take you in. It was too dangerous to take you and Russ with us; but, we shouldn't have left you with Russ. He was just too immature to take care of you. I was blind to that and Max was right. He really didn't want to leave you behind and it almost broke his heart to do so. If I'd known you would end up in Foster Care I would have taken you with us. I hope you know that, Tempe. I never wanted you to be hurt like that."_

_Slowly shaking her head, Brennan responded, "It was what it was. Dad says it was too dangerous to take me with you. He cited as evidence the attack and the injury you sustained from Vince McVicar. In the end, that injury did kill you."_

_Smiling, Christine shook her head, "Don't let me off the hook so easily, Tempe. What I did was wrong and I've regretted it ever since I found out what happened to you once we left. I worried so much about you; but, you survived. You survived and lived to find happiness. You are happy aren't you?"_

_Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I'm very happy. I have everything that I've ever really wanted. I have someone that loves me the way I am. I have a daughter. I love my work. I have friends. Right now, I don't know how I could be happier."_

_Cocking her head, Christine walked a little closer to the door, "I am so glad I got to see you, Baby. I love you. I love you so much."_

_Raising her hand, Brennan asked, "Do you really need to leave?"_

_Opening the door, Christine looked back, "Yes, I really do. I love you, Tempe." Turning she walked through the door and into a bright light._

_Brennan, watching her mother leave her again, felt tears start to flow down her cheeks._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Brennan opened her eyes to see Booth kneeling next to her.

Worried, Booth reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek, "You're having a bad dream, Bones. It's all right."

Shaking her head, Brennan sat up and replied, "No, I was having a happy dream."

Frowning, Booth stood up and then sat down next to Brennan. Placing his right arm around her shoulders, he asked, "Then why are you crying?"

Smiling, she stared at Booth, "I was dreaming about my mother. She told me she loved me."

Pulling Brennan closer to him, Booth smiled, "I'm glad you were having a nice dream then. I was worried you were having a nightmare."

Frowning, Brennan glanced at the front door, "It was nice; but, at the same time it was very sad. She left and she won't be back. She told me I'm doing well and I don't need her."

Tightening his arm around her, Booth stared at Brennan's sad face, "She loved you."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes she did. She also apologized for abandoning me when I was fifteen. She regretted doing that."

Frowning, Booth replied, "Yeah, I'm sure she does."

Hearing the hard edge in his voice, Brennan frowned, "The past is the past Booth. It can't be undone. I forgive her for what she did. I survived which is the important part and I found you. I have what I want and I'm happy."

Leaning over and kissing her, Booth smiled, "I love you too, Bones. You're right, the past is the past. We're together now and we're both happy. Life is good, well except for the part where you got shot of course."

Smiling, Brennan returned Booth's kiss, "Yes, life is good and yes, I could have done without that part too. Booth, I want to go upstairs."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Tomorrow.

Frowning, Brennan pulled Booth's free hand into her hands, "You are so stubborn."

Laughing, Booth replied, "Yeah and you aren't."

Smiling, Brennan patted Booth's knee, "I'm glad you can admit that."

Shaking his head, Booth exclaimed, "Hey, I'm not admitting any such thing. If I were to look up the word stubborn in the dictionary, I'm pretty sure that I'd find your picture next to the word."

Sniggering, Brennan replied, "Only if you printed the book. If I printed the book, you're picture would in the book."

Max walking out of the kitchen, placed his hands on his hips, "You two could give mules lessons in stubborness."

Leaning over and kissing Brennan, Booth advised, "Ignore him, Bones, if we looked up the word nosey in the dictionary his picture would be beside the word."

Frowning, Max shook his head, "Ha ha, you're a riot you know that?"

Smiling, Brennan returned Booth's kiss.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, this is the last chapter. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
